Mal's Tale
by bankerrtx01
Summary: Post movie- Mal and the crew of serenity are in the black, free and yet still causing havoc, just normal days on serenity, however secrets will Be shaired. Taken in snipits like a session two. Enjoy firs firefly flc but don't worry...I'm a browncoat. M due to my normal works are like that,


Firefly fanfic

A message,

Hey guys Bankerrtx01 here back for more, or if your just looking for firefly content my first firefly fic however have no fear cause I am a browncoat and I will not allow the series to be spoiled by my hands, enough chit chat let's begin,

Chapter one, crew running.

On the Firefly class ship Serenity, and it's compliments of crew. Captain Malcom Reynolds. First mate Zoë Washburn. Jayne, Cobb, a local gun hand, main medic, Simon tam, basic Machanic, Kaylee fry. And all on one swish army knife River tam and younger sister to himself, Malcom's in his fine brown leather coat red shirt, with tanned pants and breeches. stood over the bridge looking out into the black of space. Wondering to himself quite loudly in fact.

' what's today going to bring me eh.'

"Possibly enough money to find is some cheap fuel?" River suggested as she entered on the bridge making Mal turn around, River now a nice age of 18 all grown up and a member of the crew officially, wore a nice navy blue dress, and while her brother Simon doesn't like her to wear it calling it ' outdated fasion and barbaric, she wore Zoë's old brown coat from the War of Independents,

" Where the Hell 'em you come from?" Mal asked before waving his hands clearing his thoughts " no more to the point, what have I told you about reading my mind albatross?" Mal Asked,

" that's just a stupid myth Mal, albatrosses don't exist." River said rolling her eyes, but Mal looked at her crossly. "What did I say?" He Asked. River rolled her eyes again and replied boredly " only read your mind in case of an emergency." She said " not emergency, combat situation," Mal pointed out.

" or in the case of many a time when you either can't respond and a crew member is about to die...which is most of the times during an emergency." River pointed out. " are you being cheeky with me?" Mal asked. "It's not as if you don't have experience with it, practically the only way you see reasion." River quirped. " why are you here River?" Mal asked crossing his arms, taking himself off the subject seeing has he couldn't win with the mind reader.

"Starting the landing sequence seeing as you were just going to day dream until we crashed." River said pulling the main handles of the ship away from its clamp none to gently. Mal walked away, "tell me how that goes," he said "I'll inform you when we land." River said cheerfully as Mal walked down the hallway towards the dinning area,

In the dining room the left was a counter where most of the time the crew would assemble food to eat, on there own time, however regular meals were set up around every 3-4 hours. Sitting at the edge of the table with his boots on it was Jayne picking his teeth with his buck knife and a pocket mirror. As Jayne pulled the knife away Mal qurped "hows the taste of steel?"

Jayne looked up and while not the brightis in the group knew the captain wasn't in a good mood. " what's got your panties in a twist?" He Asked. " River." Mal muttered looking back at the cockpit and looked as River tinkered with a few dials.

"River?" Jayne asked, as he stood up "what's she got to do?" Jayne asked coming around the table next to Mal. Who spun around and glaired at him. " that Biǎo zi." He paused as he sighed took a deep breath, " she read my mind again." He said through clenched teeth,

" capt that can't be all of it surely." Jayne said trying to calm him putting a hand on his shoulder but Mal spun around and flicked the hand off. Jayne knowing that looked backed off. " Captain are you stressed?" Jayne asked, looking as deeply as he could at Mal. He turned around. " wha'a you gettin' at?" Mal questioned. " I'm just saying maybe you should take some R&R." Jayne said nodding Mal laughed at his suggestion. "R&R!?" He laughed and headed to the other door, "are you losing it Jayne? This is my home, my boat, are you puttin' down your gun and taking up the preachers responsibility now?" Mal asked walking off Jayne following

" look captain you've let everyone else have down time except yourself, coming from this your...your just losing it Mal and the crew too can feel the tension." Jayne said shrugging. Mal turned "tensions really?" Mal asked harshly. " two problems with that statement one, I have a ship to run, mouths to feed, I don't have time to dilly dally, planet side, when we don't have enough fuel to get us to our next job, along with all the other management I have to deal with around the ship-." Mal said but Jayne was persistent.

" look, Mal really, your a great captain and Zoë follows in your lead, take just one day, do something else, what ever you want take the shuttle, Zoë will command in your stead, and heck before you know it it will feel like normal," Jayne said, Mal shook his head, "tell you what Jayne...you just take your gun there and shoot it at the Nàxiē húndàn de who try to get our goods, I'll leave it to your job as you do mine." Mal said as he stormed off.

Jayne watched Mal walked out of the kitchen, and turned left to walk down the stairs to the med bay, he sighed as behind him Zoë with her sawed off leveraction carbine, onver her shoulder walked in behind him. " said no?" She asked Jayne sighed, " said no." He said. " let's hope the doc can do his thing?" Zoë said as she walked off.

Stepping down the stairs Mal walked in to see Kaylee and Simon cuddling on the couch Mal looked at them as he approached Simon was about to go into a kiss when he noticed the shadows looming over head. " I-um, captain." Sinon stuttered. "Can I talk to you for a sec doc?" Mal asked politely as he walked into the cargo bay. " yes captain?" Simon asked as Mal stopped in the middle of the cargo bay and spun around.

" your sister." Mal said Simon queried his brow "River?" He asked " yes yes, River, has been quite...out of character as of late." Mal said. Simon looked up thinking, "well all her tests show she's becoming quite mature."Simon said as Mal put an arm over his shoulder. "I'm not talking about her recent tests doc. I'm talking about her physie." Mal said Simon looked over to Mal confused "...those were in her tests to." Simon said with an uncomfortable pause.

Mal pulled away " yea yea yea, River has turned 18. Way past the point of maturity," Mal said Simon nodded, " yet this morning she broke a ground rule we overlayed together as a crew,"Mal said leaning on a crate, Simon sighed, " oh no," he said rolling his head back "Yes!" Mal said slamming his hand on the crate making it ring throughout the cargo bay. " she read my mind, not deeply intuitive but just getting surface thought." Mal said.

" I'm sorry."Simon apologized stepping forward but Mal held his hand out. "No no. It's not your fault, I didn't gone here to chastise you as her brother I came to you as help as my medic." Mal said making Simon paused. " your thinking this is blatant defiance?" Simon asked. " yes the young social attribute of the young to rebel against those who are, or to them seem in power." Mal said throwing as many complex words together in his head to try to form a sentence to try to wrap simons little brain around the perplexing statement that is River.

Simon thought for a second, "well her hormone count was slightly lower than advrage but I doubt that's causing such a drastic change such as delayed teenage rebellion." Simon said " can you be certain doc?" Mal asked, Simon unfortunately shook his head. "Here's no way to tell without extinsive testing."Simon said " can you do that?" Mal asked. " I can but it's not going to be easy and if it is successful we won't be sure if it's true, due to her abilities and-." Simon was cut short by Mal, "woah woah woah English please." Mal said

Simon sighed. "If River thinks she's being tested her mind will try to skew the tests giving a false reading, leading to a false prognosis and could in fact make the effects worse." Simon explained. Mal nodded in understanding. " well in the laywards of tests. How do we deal with rivers defiance?" Mal asked.

Simon shook his head and waved his arms, "honestly captain, I've got no clue." He said. Mal nodded "Well I guess we keep flying." Mal shrugged. Simon nodded. "I'll do what I can but yea. Keep flying." Simon said suddenly the intercome rang out. " Captain." Rivers said Mal slapped his sides " Ó, tā mā de shì shénme?" he said in mandarin. " what!?" He yelled.

Somehow River hear him yelling, "we've got a vessel off our bow, looks abandoned, ide recon we could get some good haulin'. " She said Mal sighed " on my way." He said. As he walked up the stairs. He turned to Simon, look into what we can do, to keep River at bay, otherwise we might have to strand her on a planet." He said walking away.

In the bridge Mal entered to see a larger transport ship twice the size of serenity, being more of a box with thrusters strapped to the side. Floating in space. " this is peice?" Mal asked looking at the ship. " yep." River said flicking a few switches on the dash board. And doing a heat scope of the ship. " no life or heat signs aboard." River said. "Any pretty pickin's?" Mal asked as River closed her eyes.

" a few scraps in the lower hanging bays, as well as a bunch of fuel reserves. We may not need to stop at a fuel depo." River said "saddle up. That gold ain't gonna rob itself." Mal said,

Serenity floated to the wreckage and connected to the docking port with a hiss. " air tight seal a go." River said. Mall looked over to Jayne and Zoë who nodded as Mal opened the doors and stepped onto the ramp.

Getting to the other ship Mal opened the latch with a key code as the door hissed open. Mal stepped inside flanked by the other two brandishing there sidearms.

Mal's liberty bolt. Zoë had a 1911 model look alike, and jayne's pistol, Zoë had her carbine in it's holster, as Jayne had Vera on his back.

Looking around they crew saw the cargo bay empty " river nothing is here!" Zoë said on the comms " your in the upper bay you need to go down one floor hold on," river said as she checked the scamatics " there's a flight of stairs on your left leading down." She said " we see it." Zoë said as Mal looked down it

" That ways a bust we need an alternate route." Mal said. " checking." River said. "Other side try that one, either that or the other entrance is deep near the engine's." river said " shall we send Kaylee?" Jayne asked. " best not until we under'and fully what we' dealing with but get 'er ready." Mal said Jayne nodded.

Mal went to the other stairs. " River these stairs are blocked too." Mal said "see if you can't move em capt."she said as Mal pushed them with his foot making the metal piping clatter on the metal stairs, Zoë looking around at the sudden loud noise " well quite a knock." Mal said with a small smile as he headed down.

Zoë caught a glimpse of a dining table looking to find it covered in photo's. "Sir?" Zoë Asked. Mal walked back "what is it?" He Asked. As Zoë handed him a photo. It was a young group under a tree a brunette with nice green eyes, and deep smile. And the man, who even without the coat was easily identified as a young Malcome Reynolds. Also smiling

Mal stared at the photo, before he slowly put it in his coat pocket. " let's go." Mal said. Leaving no room for argument. As he moved on. Zoë watched him go off. And looked at the table. Jayne picked up a photo of the women on her own with again a smile. " pretty women." He said. Only for the photo to have a sudden hole in the face. Jayne snapped up nearly drawing his pistol, onto to see Malcolm holding the smoking gun, with a glare, he hardly put the pistol away and walked off. Jayne gulped and dropped the ruin photograph.

Walking down the hall tenother two followed. " captain who's the girl?" Zoë Asked. "No more to the point why are you so happy I've never seen if not gruff and grumpy." Jayne said making a good intimidation of Mal with his arms swinging, Mal turned around and looked at Jayne as he answered Zoë's Question " some one from my past...someone who should and will stay there." He said.

The trio reached the lower bay and saw the crates River was talking about. " wow big crate's Jayne said stepping forward "it will take two of you to lift it." Zoë said, " we could wheel it." Mal said " or we can crack it open and take what we think is best." Jayne said pulling out a crowbar.

" usually I would disagree with your abrupt choice of smacking things." Zoë said looking at Jayne, he shrugged but was shocked when Mal took the crowbar and slammed it into the lid tearing it off. And was surprised to see it yet again. A coffin. " another box?" Jayne asked. "Ornate wood polished." Zoë said, " can't be," Mal said as he bent down and sniffed it. " Ashwood." Mal said, " Ashwood isn't that color." Zoë countered. " it's a rare type. This might be one of the most unique coffins out there." Mal said "where's it from?" Jayne Asked

Mal looked deeply into his reflexion on the coffin " shadow." He muttered. The other two looked up suprised at his response, "your home planet?" Jayne asked. " what's it doing out here?" Zoë asked. " I say we crack it dump the body and sell it off." Jayne said,

Mal nodded and took one side and flipped it up. To see a Burnette girl pale skin. Looking quite recently buried. " what a minute that's." Jayne said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out more photos of the girl and malcome, " it's her." He said pointing her out to Zoë, " Captain who is she?" Zoë Asked.

Malcome stood over the grave with his pistol drawn and shot the women in the head making her brains splatter the coffin insides. Mal kicked the lid down. " she's no one. Leave the coffin. Infrom Kaylee to head over and suck the fuel from the ship." Mal said " Captain?" Zoë Asked. "You have your orders." Mal said " Mal!" Jayne yelled making him turn. He looked to see Jayne holding a letter "it's addressed to you." He said as Mal snatched it from Jayne's hands,

Mal read the letter to himself before he dropped the letter and left. "I need a vacation." He said. Zoë and Jayne looked at each other as Jayne picked up the letter and read it. " Lucy?" Jayne read the name, Zoë shook her head and walked off.

" so what's with the cargo?" Jayne asked looking behind him, as Mal walked back on serenity Zoë following him.

Later Kaylee hopped in and pumped the fuel, Mal standing over river as she read the output on the engines. " keep it steady." River said. As Kaylee Manuely drained the engine of its fuel. " um captain." Kaylee said over the intercom seemingly frightened. " what is it meimei?" Mal asked. In a calming voice. "... Kaylee!" Mal called out "...it's fine...I just...I thought I heard Jayne stomping over my head." Kaylee said Mal looked up " He here." Mal said as Jayne stepped into the bridge "who's here?" He asked River rolled her eyes and looked at the deep black again.

On the other ship Kaylee looked around "Wait...then who was..." Kaylee asked. Getting suddenly uncomfortable. She heard a clatter of metal Kaylee snapped a look over " WILL WHOEVERS DOING THAT CUT THAT OUT!?" She called, when suddenly it became deathly quite. " hello?" She asked

" Kaylee the ships fueled up we can go anytime." River said on the intercom. " good grief." She said as she went to detach it. " Captain There's a lot more fuel here. I want to see if we can milk it for all it's worth." Kaylee said. " go ahead." Mal said " Jayne good back over to see what gave Kaylee the He-beegebbies." Mal said " you sure it wasn't just gravity?" Jayne asked, "go check anyway's." Mal said. Jayne walked out.

After coming over Jayne walked around "Captain." Jayne said Mal went to the intercom. "What." He said " we got a problem," he said " what kinda problem." Mal asked. " the dead kind," Jayne said Mal looked at river. " explane." Mal said

" well you know the girl?" Jayne asked. Zoë walked up " what girl?" Mal asked. "Lucy." Jayne said "lucy?" Mal asked, " damnit Mal... THE COFFEN LADY!" Jayne said. "What about here."Mal said "she's gone." Jayne said "...what?" Mal shook his head "yea she's gone." Jayne said "Gone whata'd you mean gone!" Mal asked

" I mean!" Jayne said as he looked into the open coffen, " there's no body."

( line break)

Mal froze "...Mal?" Jayne asked. " Mal grabbed the intercome. "I'm on my way." Mal said as he ran to the hatch, he rushed into the other ship. Joined Jayne over the coffen. " let me see." He said as Jayne stepped away and saw the coffen empty. No body...not even the blood splatter. " Tā mā de gāisǐ shénme?" Mal asked. As he got on the radio. "Kaylee...kaylee return to the ship now." Mal said. " what?" Kaylee asked " Return to the Serenity at once, that's an order." Mal said,

" what do we do?" Jayne asked, stiffly. As Mal checked his pistol, "we keep it from getting on the ship." Mal said. As he walked down the hall Jayne following pumping Vera. Mal and Jayne cleared the hallways, one by one, they heard slouching infront of them and leveled there flashlights to reveal Kaylee. Mal sighed and lowered his gun. " go." He said as Kaylee moved past, "I only heard the noice above me once, I'd try the engine room."kaylee said.

" Jayne go with kaylee back to the ship. Tell Zoë to stay by the entrance of the ship make sure nothing else come through then rejoin me in the engine room." Mal said Jayne nodded and lead Kaylee back to serenity, After they were out of view Mal raised his pistol and headed down the hall.

Mal reached the engine room and opened it up immediately being blown in the face by engin fumes, making him cough. He shook his head clean and moved on. Mal scanned the rest of the ship and saw nothing. Not even a tingle of life. " River is there anyone here besides me?" Mal asked.

In serenity river had her eyes closed as voices in here head talked. ' _don't tell him about me, please I beg you don't.'_ River sighed "no." She said Mal lowered his guninto his holster " Alright I'm coming back prep the ship to detach." Mal said as he walked back.

' _Thank you river,'_ the voice said as River shut her eyes and let down a lone tear.

Mal entered serenity's bay which closed up and detached from the wreckage of the ship. And flew off. Unknown to them the wreck ship also powered up some engine and flew off using a hidden reserve tank.

In the dinning area Jayne sat at the table. Feet up " well that was a tremendous waist of time," he said, " even if we don't get paid for it we got enough fuel now." Zoë said. " pulse I think there's a good side for this." Simon said. "River set corse to...somewhere but here. I'm taking a small vacation, Zoë you got the ship until I return." Mal said Zoë nodded "yes Captain."She said nodding a small smile as she walked off,

Planetside Mal stood over the looming shadow of serenity as she flew off. Mal sat in a short T-shirt, his jacket still on him he sighed. He looked to a resort which was cheap he entered and decided to take a snooze,

About five minutes so so later he was rudely awoken by a gruffly looking man, " Hey now!"Mal said offended his nap time was cut short, " you want to rest homeless pick the streets." The man said as he walked off. " homeless?" Mal asked offended, he snorted and walked off.

Mal reached a bar. And decided to order a drink. He flashed a bill and ordered the bartender handed him the glass. " thanks." He said wordlessly. " hey!" A patron called but mal ingnoroed him. "Hey!" The voice called again. Again Mal headed over to a booth, "damn it Mal don't wake away from a buddy like that?!" The voice said making Mal turn around. "I'm sorry have we- Jorge." Mal said with a smile, " Hey private how' it going!"The war vet smiled. He wore a brown coat just like Mal although his wasn more shiny, and even a few slapdabbing metals on it to, while he may have been fighting for independence both side considered Jorge a war hero, infect he helped with the frontier and some colonies back in the day defore the war, he looked like a clean shaven Monty with a full set of hair but blond he hobbled over with his fake foot, and slung an arm over Mals shoulder " well you see its Captain now I own a ship. Wars over." Mal said losing his smile. The older man laughed. " kid, to me you'll always be a private," he said the two found a booth and sat down. " so you say you own a ship now eh?" He Asked. "Yea well you know." He said. The man leaned in "is she reliable?" He Asked " Ben serving me since after the war." Mal said.

" what brings ya down to this part of town?" Jorge Asked. " well I was looken for a place to lay over and relax." Mal said, "lay over and relax well that will be the day, I remember you straight out of boot, and roaring to go. Yelling " FIRST ALLIANCE PURPLE BELLY I SEE IS DEAD!" He said as he chugged the drink in his hands, Mal smiled at his enthusiasm. "Ah yes those were the days,"he said the vet put his drink down and turned to him. "And then then the battle of shadow's wake! You screamed high and mighty roaring rallying all your men to your side as you could to fight off the alliance to every high hill." He said chipper throwing his hand out over the table cheerfully as he looked at Mal who suddenly lost his smile "I wasn't at the battle of shadow's wake." He said

Jorge stopped and sat down "you wern't?" He Asked tilting his head. " I was tranfered before shadow, headed straight to the frontier. three hills, open point, I heard about shadow on the news." Mal said but Jorge wasn't focused he shook his head. "No no you were at the battle of shadow I saw you, you you held the flag!" He said trying to put the memory into Mal's Head, Mal just shook his head, "sorry Jorge wasn't me." Mal said

Jorge sat down, "then who was it?" He Asked. And why do...why do I have this photo of you then holding it." He said as he took out a photo, as Mal looked at it he realized why it wasn't Mal, but it was Jorge's son, Mallory the two were identical, even many brown coats mistook them as brothers or twins, Mal closed his eyes and closed Jorge's palm over the photo.

Jorge looked up as Mal lowered his head "Mal? Mal what's wrong!?"Jorge asked, Mal shot up "what's wrong with me, what's wrong with you!?" He Asked, " Me!" Jorge screamed standing up. " who are you to remember me, and not your own son!" Mal said "my son." Jorge suddenly lost his voice and fell back to his chair muttering "my son...my son...my son." Mal looked in horror, he knew Jorge had been around the block a few times but he never realized it would all catch up to him, Mal recognized all the sigh's forgetfulness, false memories. Repressed memories. It all linked up. PTSD induced alzimers,

Mal looked down at him and shook his shoulder "hey hey Jorge." Mal said Jorge snapped a look at Mal. "MAL YOUR HERE!" He said standing up as if nothing was wrong. "Quick quick come here I need your help." He said as he headed in a random direction. "Jorge?" Mal asked as he followed.

Mal ran out to stand in an alleyway both sides being filled with perdistrains. "JORGE!" Mal called. Only for Jorge to pop out and cover his lips "such not so loud." Mal wrenched out is his grip and backed away, " Juéduì de lǐngzhǔ bù zhèyàng zuò." Mal said as he backed himself into the wall. "Sorry but you can't go yelling names out like that." Jorge said as he walked away.

Mal followed two stepped behind him. "I know What your thinking." Jorge said "what?" Mal asked. "Your asking your self where the hell were going and you asking yourself if it liable to shoot me do to my alzimers." He said. Mal stopped "Jorge what why?" Mal asked. " it's alright Mal, I ask the same question myself everyday, however every morning my magizene is empty." He said. Mal stepped forward. " I just...I don't want to live like this...no way is hell am I going to an nursing home." He said. " so what are we going to do?" Mal asked "we're going to rob a hospital." He said a hospital?" Mal asked " no no your right that would take to long, Oh I don't know, look Mal I don't want to life like this but I'm the biggest coward I know I can't take action!" Jorge said, Mal shook his head. Looking at Jorge in pity, " you said you wanted a ship why?" Mal asked. " particularly so I could see what the solar system is like. So I could see hopeful earth that was." He said, Mal shook his head. " look I don't see anything we can do now." Mal said when suddenly the door to the bar bursted open the bartender and a few alliance soldiers leaned out "THATS THEM THERE THE ONE'S WRECKING HAVOC!" The tender yelled as he ran inside the soldiers ran out and took aim with there pulse rifles.

" Lā shǐ" Mal said as he took aim with his pistol and fired once, with Jorge pushing him down out of the way. " What the hell did you do!?" Mal asked. " how should I know what I did, I got Tā mā de alzimers remember!?" Jorge yelled.

Behind Mal he crammed under a trashcan as he peaked up and fired his pistol and dropped down as a blast shot over head. " tell me you got something." Mal said "oh it's something but they need to come closer," he said. Mal nodded and took off down the other way firing at the alliance behind him.

The troops seeing him getting away went after him. They didn't realize the Trip mind until the dumpster blew up slamming to the two troops . Mal came back. "Impressive." He said, " come on we should go, reinforcements are to be picking up soon." Jorge said as he ran off.

Mal reached a abandoned building and found it to be an freedom independence base. " what is this?" Mal asked as Jorge took off his jacket and threw it on the couch "this...is home." He said, " this is an hideout." Mal said. " you could call it that." Jorge said. "Your with the secondary independence." Mal said " people call us fighters, and survivors, those who don't lose hope." Jorge said. " the alliance labeled you as terroests." Mal said. Jorge flicked his hand away, " Prost-propaganda Fèihuà." He said

" how many are here?" Mal asked. "Most of my previous battalions are off world my first platoon is here, I've got messages spread across the system. They are however thin." He said "what do they do?" Mal asked "what they can, cause riots attack small outposts, basically turn the population around to our side of the fight," he said " because that's what went wrong Mal. We didn't have enough people. We didn't have enough man power, the alliance has control of most of the core world's if we could get one, we would be good," he said.

" Jorge." Mal said looking away. "Just listen Mal!" He hissed. "We got the alliance on the runwe even stole a transport ship, were heading our way to set up camp somewhere else soon," Jorge said, " Jorge." Mal heard noises outside, " what-?!" Jorge stopped hearing the voices to. " is it?" Jorge reached they CCTV network and looked to see alliance breached squads "there here, " FIGHTERS READY UP THEY FOUND US!"Jorge yelled as the doors broke in.

Mal pulled out his pistol and shot at the door way and shot down a guy, Jorge ducked under the desk and pulled out a pump action shotgun and shot at another guy killing him. As the flood gates opened and many of the alliance came pouring in. " we're going to get over run." Mal said "this way." Jorge said as he ran into the other room,

He looked to see the platoon getting ready for combat. Jorge came in and handed his shotgun to one of the standing Browncoats. " we got Purple bellies pounding on the door. Haul it!"He said as everyone got ready Mal looked back wondering where the attacking alliance went, to find them all dead.

"what happened?" Mal asked. " purple bellies send breachers as cannon fodder and recon. We have to move there be sending the battalion next." He said. Mal followed Jorge to the roof where the stolen ( Jorge says borrowed) alliance craft was parked everyone loaded up and got ready to fly. " alright take off." Jorge said, as the vessel took off. It was an early model, back when the alliance was scrounging for anything, like the browncoats, they used these for massive troop droppers, which would rush above the battle field drop off the container and fly away before it was shot down. They were present in Serenity valley although Mal only saw one and it was shot down over the ridge.

The ship lifted off just as the platoon walked up the ruined bunker. "We got company."Mal said "I got it."Jorge said as he pulled out a stick. " big boom." He said as he pressed the button, the entire compound went up fortunately not damaging the ship as it flew off.

Jorge sighed. " we got the word to the others?" Jorge asked. " there are others?" Mal asked. "Sure Mal, after your message about meranda went out people were in outrage, it gave us a backing not seen since. However with the new upload of people joining us. The alliance crackdown on more bases everyday." Jorge said.

" what about my ship?" Mal asked. "Well find them and we'll drop you off, don't worry. I don't expect you to stick around, just know private that once we do win. You'll be welcome with us." He said "if we win." Mal said "of course we'll win...we're right." Jorge smiled.

The alliance ship found serenity and dropped off. The captain. He walked over, and waved Jorge goodby, as the alliance ship fled. " who was that captain?" Zoë Asked as Mal walked aboard. " a firend, an old war vet." Mal said, as he headed up the stairs. "Sir is vacation over?" Zoë Asked. Mal looked at her and walked off. Zoë smiled and turned back to the bay.

In the medical ward Simon was stirring up another dose of medicine. As Jayne laid on the bed with a massive cut on his left eyes being covered with a rag. " now your lucky your cut isn't very deep." Simon said. "Feels deep doc." Jayne said Simon looked over to Jayne. " don't roll your eye although your eye is intact it can and will get blood in it." Simon said

Mal walked the halls and saw river making some food and was about to sit, down, " Hey capt." River said " mind River?" Mal said hoping not to get into this conversation again. "No just presence. You boots have a real clink to them on the metal flooring," River said. " so um River what of Inara?" Mal asked. " I don't know, I'll set corse to Sinon." She said " nah do bother, she probably doing here companion like thing anyway's." Mal said,

River nodded and entered the pilot seat she sat down and ate a peice of protine before powering the ship and shooting off into the next system.

Intro

[Song Mal's song Vic and Tony]

 _When the stars shine bright from the engines trail as the dust from another world drops behind,_

Serenity flew over a planet the wake of the engines creating an auora over the city.

 _As my ship is free of the open sky it's a damn good day to my way of mind,_

Mal sitting in the cockpit of serenity watching as the Black travels around him.

 _There's a Barron planet you never can leave, there's a rocky valley where we lost a war,_

 _Hanging in space facing away from the sun was shadow Mal's home planet, on the planet a little ruins of a Farm house._

 _There's a cross once hung on a soldier's neck, there's a man's fair died on serenity floor._

 _The farmhouse was littered with bodies, and among the rubble was a photo of Mal and Lucy sitting under a tree, and next to the body was a dead women_

 _But I stood my ground an il fly once more, it's the last oath I ever swore._

 _Mal on on serenity's bridge looked down and a small tear fell before he pushed the ship into high gear._

 _So take my love take my land, take me where I cannot stand. I don't care I'm still free. You can't take the sky from me,_

Mal watched on the bottom of the hill as the farmhouse was on fire, a women lucy's mother, Mal looked up into the sky knowing this was just beginning.

 _Take me out into the black, tell em I ain't coming back, burn the land and boil the sea you can't take the sky from, you can't take the sky from me._

Mal was in a troop transport with browncoats being sent off to war, Mal watched the battle field getting the explosions and Debra but he only seeing the farm house over and over again.

 _When you see a man and he's standin' alone Well you might just take him for an easy mark_

 _Mal was sitting at a bar on. Shadow nursing a drink when a brunette women came over and sat next to him smiling at him Mal smiles back_

 _And there's many a man has tried his hand And there's worse than wolves in the borderland dark,_

 _Suddenly the two are intrupped by a bar man who pulls Mal aside and starts beating on him, Mal roughly tried to defend himself._

 _From the savage men to the government hounds Try to take what's yours and tear you through_

 _The girl screams for the man to stop and fast forward to the farm fire Mal sees a squad of Alliance troops raid the house pull lucy aside and rape her. Killing her father and mother before leaving her to die._

 _Ah, but them that run with me's got my back, It's a fool don't know that his family's his crew_

Mal in the war leads a charge with his second in command Zoë before he is awoken on the bridge of serenity by river

 _Don't you tell me what I cannot do Don't you think I've got to run from you,_

Mal looked to see a alliance fleet closing in as he jumped system.

 _So take my love take my land take me where I cannot stand, I don't care I'm still free, you can't take the sky from me,_

Mal looking at shadow in memory, as flashbacks occur.

 _Take me out into the black, tell em I ain't coming back, Burn the land and boil the sea, you can't take the sky from me,You can't take the sky from me,_

Mal looks at the back of shadow on the transport for the independence army being shipped out.

 _When you've walked my road and you've seen what I've seen Well you won't go talkin' 'bout righteous men,_

 _Mal has flashbacks of the time they raped lucy,_

 _You'll know damn well why I want to keep to my sky, Never cry 'neath nobody's heel again_

 _Mal gripping himself in anger at the prospect of what happened._

 _I've seen torment raked 'cross innocent souls Seen sane men mad and good men die_

 _Mal watched helpless as the alliance soldiers rape lucy with her screaming for help but her father is gunned down. And beaten_

 _I've been hounded, hated, married and tricked I've been tortured, cheated, shot, and tied_

Mal thinks of everything he's been through from the war to meranda _._

 _You won't see no tears when I say goodbye I've still got my family and my Firefly_

Mal sits in the chair in thought before nodding and powering up serenity taking her out into the wind.

 _So take my love take my land take me where I cannot stand,_

Serenaity roars to life as fuel lights up her back end,

 _I don't care, I'm still free, you can't take the sky from me,_

Mal sets the engines into lock as he sets nav into the next system _,_

 _Take me out into the black, tell em I ain't coming back,_

Mal looks over his shoulder and sees on the co pilot see is the information of shadow, he reached his station and turns off that screen.

 _Burn the land and boil the sea, you can't take the sky from me, you can't take the sky from me._

Mal looks out and sees the curve of the planet copying Lucy's smile. Mal closed his eyes and launches serenaity free of orbit.

(End of chapter,)

Hey first chapter of the story is done, Yea, hope you browncoats enjoy please write a review about what you think, should I countune, and any nitpicks you have. This is Bankerrtx01, enjoy and keep reading,

' _You can't take the sky from me.' - Malcome Reynolds_


End file.
